


Respect

by sluthuxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthuxx/pseuds/sluthuxx
Summary: A prisoner dares to insult Hux's hair during interrogation. Ren teaches him to show respect.





	Respect

Kylo stands just outside the interrogation room, eager to watch Hux begin his work. He comes down whenever his schedule allows for free time while the Grand Marshall is running an interrogation. It works out often because, well,  _ The Supreme Leader can set his own and everyone’s schedules to his liking.  _

  


The alien the the interrogation chair is starting to stir, and Kylo moves closer to the viewport, eager to see the exact moment when his eyes open and he takes in Hux about to bear down on him. Then the time is upon them and the prisoner is awake, although he has yet to open his eyes. He isn’t hiding it as well as he thinks, and Kylo can tell from a room away. Hux looks up through the one-way port to where he knows Kylo is standing and gives him a slight smirk of anticipation. A promise. It’s timed perfectly, like everything Hux does, and when he looks back down the prisoner opens his gold eyes. 

  


The usual reactions are absent. They don’t flicker in fear or widen in anticipation, instead they roll, mockingly, a good 180 degrees one way before righting themselves, accompanied by a slight huff of laughter. “Grand Marshal. An honour, or it would be, if it weren’t for, well… I don’t suppose I could request a replacement?”

  


“A replacement?” Hux replies, unimpressed. He’s heard it all, really, but he’s never been asked to step aside as torturer before. In fact, he’s never been  _ asked  _ to do anything but stop.

  


“Yes, well. I must ask that you don’t take this personally. I just really, really  _ can’t stand redheads.  _ I know this is going to be torture and all, but putting a ginger at the helm would truly just be inhumane.”

  


Now it’s Hux’s turn to roll his eyes, “Oh I’m sorry you neglected to indicate hair color on your Interrogator Preference Intake Forms. Everyone else is occupied at the moment.”

  


In a sharp precise movement, he draws a blade from his jacket and brings it down against the alien’s right arm. “I’ll just have to do.” Kylo watches the deep blue lips pucker in what he thinks was going to be a witty rebuke. Instead, he finds himself watching the prisoner lobbing a glob of spit into Hux’s perfect red hair. Kylo doesn't get to see Hux’s reaction, he is too busy ripping the durasteel door off of its tracks in his haste to gain access to the room.

  


He enters the room behind the interrogation table and out of the Pantoran’s line of sight. He is panting slightly from the effort of pushing his way in, and he spends a moment taking in Hux, whose front is now soaked in blood. He couldn’t have slashed the prisoner more than twice, but he had made the wounds count. Their eyes meet, and Hux smirks before nodding his head in deference.

  


Kylo can sense the prisoner’s confusion now,  _ what in the stars had just happened  _ and  _ kriff who was the Grand Marshall backing down for? _

  


“I believe,” Kylo says, stalking around the table and into the near-human’s line of sight, “That you requested a replacement?”

  


Then Kylo is upon him, asking no questions, not caring what Hux needs to know, just wanting to cause this being  _ pain pain pain.  _ And it works. The screams are delicious, beginning almost instantly and showing no signs of easing or quieting, just  _ flowing  _ until Kylo chooses to let them slow and eventually stop. Not that the noises stop, no, the prisoner is still  _ sobbing,  _ and that is perhaps even more beautiful. As Kylo waits for the noises to quiet, he turns to Hux and strokes his red-gold hair, cleaning out the saliva and replacing it with traces of the alien’s deep red blood.

  


Hux is stunning like this, and even more so after Kylo has run a thumb across his bottom lip, leaving a deep red line in the center. A perfect mockery of the Supreme Leader’s heritage, one that would have to be kissed away. Later. There’s still a job to be done here. A moment later, he wrenches his gaze away from his lover and focuses it back on the creature before him.

  


“I believe you owe the Grand Marshal an apology. More than that, I think you owe him a  _ compliment.  _ Doesn’t his hair look lovely, smeared with your blood?”

  


The Pantoran struggles to form words, but eventually manages a strangled “It’s beautiful.” “Mhmmm,” Kylo replies, “And something for redheads everywhere?” 

  


He was beginning to lose consciousness. “I’m sorry— so— sorry.”

  


At the final admission Kylo turns back to Hux, “He should be back with us in a few hours and ready to resume an actual interrogation. I don’t doubt he’ll be more amenable this time.” 

Hux flexes his shoulders, relieving the tension that had built up over the brief interlude.

  


“I suppose I should be thanking you for defending my honor? Or rather the honor of my hair? Really though, it was unneces—” Kylo cuts him off, claiming the kiss he’d postponed earlier and cleaning the blood off his lips. “On the contrary. I’m the Supreme Leader and the image of the Order is very important to me. I want to make sure that everyone in the galaxy thinks I’ve got the prettiest man alive for a Grand Marshall.” With that Kylo bends down for another kiss, this time reaching around to give Hux’s butt a tiny squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who sent me this: 
> 
> So I just encountered someone who genuinely hates all red heads solely because they think red hair is ugly. Now I can't stop thinking about Kylo meeting this person and unleashing his wrath upon them, screaming how gingers are the most beautiful creatures in the entire galaxy and how dare you! Hux is watching, mildly touched and amused by the display. When Kylo returns to him, Hux tries to give him shit for thinking he's beautiful, but Kylo kisses him silent and squeezes his butt <3
> 
> send me crack prompts on [tumblr](https://sluthuxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
